It Comes With the Territory
by Boho Bella
Summary: Mary cant resist many things: making Dickon work for her attention, dancing, Dickon himself. Why must being a woman mean things become more tempting? It comes with the territory.


A/N: Alrighty, this is the plan: I'm gonna write a one shot, and if all goes well, then I may continue it. This is merely an idea that flitted through my mind while watching the movie. Key word: movie. So if it's not on par, I'm sorry. This is just something I felt compelled to write. Please—I'm begging you—don't criticize me. It's just an idea.

Disclaimer: The story "The Secret Garden" by Frances Hodgson Burnett was not my idea, nor will it ever be. This is my one shot—the characters, setting, etc are all Frances Hodgson Burnett's—this little idea is, as I've mentioned, just something flitting through my head.

"Mary!" my cousin Colin called my name from somewhere far away. He was sixteen now, and alive as ever. We'd both grown so much—some days I hardly recognized him. His blond hair had brightened over the years, his skin a normal color. He's spent every bright day outside—he nearly never goes inside unless it's absolutely necessary. I myself have changed greatly, or so my uncle says. "You're becoming such a lovely young lady, Mary, just like your mother," he'd say brightly. He's gotten so happy, often going with Colin to the garden all day. Lastly, there's Dickon. He's gotten quite tall, and towers over both myself and Colin. His shoulders are broad, and he's something to make all the girls swoon. We're still great friends, but every now and then I catch the most peculiar looks from him. I looked up from my book to see Colin and Dickon right beside me; I'd perched myself on a bench in the garden, reading idly in the bright spring light. I let out a light shriek, not expecting their closeness.

"Gracious Mary!" Colin said, snickering with Dickon.

"You act like you didn't expect us," Dickon said, nudging my shoulder. I stood—intent on not letting them see me redden. Before I knew it, they were beside me, walking in step. I scowled and sauntered ahead of them. "Mary," Dickon and Colin beckoned. I refused to turn. Dickon ran ahead of me, turning so he was facing me and walking backwards. "Mary," he tried again, "Don't be sore at us," He plead. I turned my head away in defiance; I couldn't resist seeing him get desperate—it must come with being a woman. "Mary, dance with me?" he offered with a smirk. He'd trapped me now—he knew I couldn't resist dancing. He didn't bother to wait for my reply, grabbing my waist and right hand and proceeded to waltz me around. He hummed a tune, spinning me faster than anyone ought to in a regular dance. I couldn't contain my laugh of delight as he hit an off note and spun us faster. We dropped to the ground—myself in a rather unladylike fashion—in a fit of laughter.

"You're a terrible singer, Dickon," I giggled. He turned scarlet, and I looked away, not wanting to be rude. Colin was flying headlong to our huddle, and I noticed just how far we'd spun. I saw an indefinable emotion flit across Colin's face as he sprinted over to us. Quick as it came; it was replaced by a smile and a laugh. Neither reached his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Dickon!" He laughed, "That was horrid!" I smiled in embarrassment for Dickon, who was blushing himself into an unbecoming shade of red violet. Not meeting my eye, he shoved Colin.

"Well, I didn't see you doing anything to help get Mary back," he said gruffly. Before Colin could retort, I intervened.

"Now that you have my attention, what was it you want? I was catching up on my reading," I said in an impatient tone.

"Father wants you," Colin said, flopping his head into my lap. A lesser woman would have rolled her eyes, but I sighed, shoving his head out of my lap, attempting to stand. Dickon scurried up, offering his hands to help. I took them, but he used much too much force, and I ended up colliding with his chest. I locked eyes with him, searching them curiously and completely oblivious to Colin. We were inches apart and Dickon smiled brightly. Colin cleared his throat in irritation and I realized the condition I was in. I dropped Dickon's hands and, avoiding his gaze, stepped to Colin's side. We walked out of the garden, abandoning a wounded looking Dickon. Colin chattered animatedly, and I nodded, hardly listening. When we were on the expansive lawn, I was beginning to feel unbearably guilty about leaving Dickon. I had glanced back many times, and he hadn't followed us out.

Colin led me to my uncle's door, and took his leave. I opened the door hesitantly, stepping carefully into his office. I never had gotten over the state of him when I first came here; the empty shell of a man that frightened me. He was sitting in the very chair I'd seen him in the first time I set foot in this room, gazing unseeingly into the fireplace, a wistful smile grazing his features. "You asked for me, Uncle?" I prompted tentatively. He turned to face me.

"Mary," he started, "it has come to my attention you've been reading quite a lot lately."

"Yes sir," I responded bashfully, "when I have the opportunity."

"Young minds," he said vaguely shaking his head. "Any other man would discourage this development of the female mind."

I widened my eyes in disbelief and began making hasty amends, "I'm sorry uncle, if I had only known—"

"However," he interrupted my prattling, "I believe that you should have as much occasion as Colin has to learn. Please, let me know if the library needs expanding. Heavens, it hasn't been updated since—," he broke off, but continued in forced cheer, "Well, that is all. Carry on, Mary." I thanked him, gave him an enthusiastic hug, and hurried out the door. Through my uncle's windows, I had seen churning storm clouds that promised rain, and my book was still in the garden. I moved as swiftly as I could, given the corset my uncle had suggested I started wearing. It was an extreme inconvenience, but I dared not defy him. I stopped short at the entrance, seeing Dickon seated at a bench pulling the petals slowly off a flower. He glanced down at it, and then cast it away in disappointment. I started to turn away to exit, when he called my name in surprise. I froze, offering an uneasy smile as he bounded over to me.

"I didn't mean to—I just—I forgot my book—and I," I stuttered, gesturing to the bench where my book lay. He nodded enthusiastically as he took my hands and lead me to the bench. I tried to hide my discomfort; I wouldn't dare admit it, but I had enjoyed our earlier closeness. Still, sensing my unease, he dropped my hands and stopped walking. I stopped too, but he gestured for me to keep walking. I tried to hide my embarrassment as I walked hurriedly to the bench. I clutched the book to me, closing my eyes and recovered. Dickon came up behind me and said,

"You didn't barge in on anything, I was just…thinking," He said vaguely, giving me a half-hearted smile. I led him over to the old swing in the middle of the garden, sitting carefully on the seat as he pushed me slowly. I set my book in my lap, seizing the ropes on either side of me.

"What were you thinking of?" I asked after a moment. When he said nothing, I looked back at him in worry. He stopped swinging me, my book falling to the earth with—what would be on a normal day—a notable thud. I disregarded this and spun my entire body around to face him. "What?" I asked in earnest. He refused to meet my eye and I stood defiantly, stamping my foot childishly. "Dickon," I warned, pushing his cheek so he was forced to look at me.

"Nothing," he looked anywhere but my eyes.

"Nonsense, nothing! Look at me, Dickon; I can't stand it when you don't," I hissed, becoming annoyed. When he still did not meet my eyes, I sighed in frustration and maneuvered past him. I bent and retrieved my book, storming over to the exit. I hadn't made it halfway through the garden before Dickon captured my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"You," He said simply.

"Yes, what of me?" I asked crossly.

"I've been thinking of," he paused in embarrassment, but kept his penetrating gaze to my eyes, "you." I widened my eyes, blushing considerably.

"Oh," I whispered as I bit my lip. He lifted my chin, searching my eyes. My heart beat fiercely in my chest as he neared my face. My breath was coming rapidly in my chest, and my eyes fluttered lightly. The moment seemed to take an eternity as he moved ever closer to my mouth. Dickon had never actually kissed me before. I was going to faint, I just knew it. Just when I thought I couldn't wait a moment longer, his lips met mine, and my mind emptied. There was no where else in the world I would rather be than in this moment.

A/N: Ta da! Review!

XOXO

Boho Bella


End file.
